


pulling on your heart to push my luck

by laurenswriting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Concerts, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holding Hands, Light Angst, Missing Scene, also the opening act is lany go check them out, and an appearance by troye sivan woo, cheek kisses, general riarkle cuteness, kinda sorta, maybe? from farkle?, mentions of the high five, tw: claustrophobia, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenswriting/pseuds/laurenswriting
Summary: "It was too much for him to handle, being this close to her with no way to escape what he was feeling."(or: remember that time farkle said he would take riley to a concert? this is that fic.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> tw: claustrophobia, claustrophobia-related panic attack

“What even is this concert, Farkle?” Riley asked, pulling her coat tighter around her torso as they walked down East 11th Street. It had been warm earlier that day, the first signs of spring popping up around the city, but the evening wind shaking the trees lining the street sent a chill down Riley’s spine. 

“Well, you see, I don’t exactly know,” Farkle replied, biting his bottom lip. Riley stopped in the center of the sidewalk, causing a few people to bump into her back. She turned to look at the boy beside her, an incredulous expression on her face.

“What do you mean ‘you don’t exactly know?’” Farkle didn’t reply, instead choosing to stare at the trash bags on the ground. “Farkle?!”

“One of the companies under Minkus International is a sponsor of the tour,” he spit out, the words spilling from his lips. “Dad was sent some tickets and he said I could have them and now here we are.” Riley rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she continued to walk. Farkle jumped to catch up with her, pausing as they reached the next intersection. “I listened to a few of the guy’s songs and they’re pretty good. I, uh, I think you’d like him.”

Riley smiled, her eyes softening as she looked back at Farkle. The glow of headlights reflected in his wide blue eyes, turning them into the color of the afternoon sky. “Well then I’m sure I’ll love him,” she said, grabbing Farkle’s hand to pull him into the crosswalk and onto the next block. “But I still can’t believe you brought me to a concert you know nothing about.”

Faklre began to protest, fragmented words sputtering out before he turned to look at Riley, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes. He sighed, rolling his eyes at his best friend’s teasing  as she giggled beside him. 

“So who is it, anyway?”

“I’m pretty sure his name is Troye Sivan,” Farkle began, eyes flicking down to where his fingers were still entwined with Riley’s. “Apparently he’s a pretty big deal on the internet and in Australia.” Riley laughed, the sound bouncing off of the cars lining the sidewalk.

They crossed onto the next street and could see people already lining up at the doors. Webster Hall was right in Greenwich Village and barely a twenty minute walk from Riley’s apartment, so they hadn’t been too worried about time, not expecting a huge crowd for an international act.

“Farkle, you _do_ realize it’s standing room only, right? We won’t be able to see!” Riley exclaimed, scanning the group smushed together on the sidewalk.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be fine,” Farkle reassured her. “Come on!” He pulled on their joined hands and ran across the street, squeezing into line just before a security guard exited the building. 

“We’ll be opening the doors in five minutes,” the guard yelled over the crowd. “Please have your general admission tickets ready. The concert will be standing room only. Merchandise will be available both before and after the show.” He disappeared back into the venue, a few people cheering as he went.

“You know what, Farkle? I’m really excited,” Riley said, a smile growing on her face as she turned to face the boy beside her.

“Even though you won’t get home until after ten?” he joked, bumping Riley’s shoulder lightly.

She squeezed his hand in response. “Even then.”

~~

It was packed. Concert-goers were pushed up against the walls so tightly Riley was afraid the place would burst. She and Farkle were a behind a few rows of people, but their view of the stage was great. Above them, fans leaned over the balcony, making Riley worry.

“This is insane!” Farkle yelled over the crowd’s chatter, getting jostled as more and more people forced themselves closer to the stage.

“I know! Who even is this guy?!” Riley screamed, whipping her head around to survey the room. She tried shuffling closer to Farkle only to get pushed forward.

“Riley!” Farkle’s arms shot out to catch her as she fell, moving as quickly as possible in the minimal space he had. Riley’s hands were caught on his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her torso, holding her as she tried to get her balance back.

“Sorry,” she muttered, slowly straightening up. Farkle’s hands still rested on her waist lightly, eyes following her movements.

“You okay?” he asked. He searched her gaze as she gave him a tight-lipped smile and a short nod.

“Yeah, thanks.” Riley gulped, pulling herself away and turning to face the stage. The opening act entered to a roaring crowd and immediately launched into their first song.

Farkle still hadn’t taken his eyes off of Riley’s face.

He watched her smile grow with each song the band played. They were all over the place, 80s pop influences saturating their melodies and creating beats Riley couldn’t help but dance to. Halfway through, she even pulled out her phone to make a note of the band’s name.

 “What did you think?” Farkle asked once the opening act left the stage, taking the smallest of steps to the side, slightly separating from Riley. It was too much for him to handle, being this close to her with no way to escape what he was feeling. At school or at Topanga’s it was easy; he could distract himself by talking to Lucas or directing the conversation towards Maya or Zay. Here, there wasn’t a lesson to focus on, no homework to get done. Just him, Riley, the music, and a hundred other people boxing them all in.

“Oh, they’re amazing!” she replied and she bounced slightly, her hand outstretched with just the tips of her fingers still holding onto Farkle. “I’m going to get all of their music once the concert’s over. Oh!” she exclaimed, letting go of him and whipping out her phone. “I have to tell Maya about them!”

“Yeah, I’m, uh, sure she’d like them, too,” he began, deflating slightly at the loss of contact between them. Riley smiled up at him before going back to her phone, sending a few messages to Maya before the concert continued.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, sending the crowd into a frenzy. Farkle started breathing heavily, the total darkness and shrill screams coming at him from every angle making him feel more claustrophobic than ever. People rushed forward, squeezing them closer to the stage and right up against the fans in front of them. It was too tight, everything was too tight, and Farkle felt his world begin to shrink and fall down on him. Riley noticed his discomfort, feeling him shift awkwardly beside her. “Farkle?” she questioned, reaching out to wrap her fingers around his elbow. His head snapped towards her, gaze flickering between her eyes, her lips, and her hand on his arm. He tried to focus on Riley, only Riley, and forget the pressure of the people around them and the heat he could feel building inside the theatre.

Riley’s thumb rubbed circles into his upper arm, immediately realizing how uncomfortable he was. “Farkle, you’re okay,” Riley whispered, taking his hand as she pulled them towards the back of the theatre. They pushed past people until they reached a pocket of space near a column. It was cooler back here, so much cooler, and the burning in his chest slowly fell away. Farkle took a deep breath, squeezing Riley’s hand in thanks.  “The lights will be up soon, Farkle. It’s okay.”

Right on cue, the stage started to take on a blue tint as the lights started to brighten. “Kiss me on the mouth and set me free,” sang a voice, a shadow slowly coming into view. “Sing me like a choir. I could be the subject of your dreams, a sickening desire.”

“Oh, my,” Riley whispered, getting a chuckle out of Farkle and distracting him from the lingering tightness in his chest. He turned to look at her wide brown eyes, her gaze so soft as she looked up at the stage. She was full of wonder, this magical girl next to him, and Farkle felt himself falling further into her dream world.

As the band continued to play, Riley and Farkle found themselves getting swept away by the scene in front of them. The music surrounded them, bass burning deep in their chests and sizzling inside their bones. They felt every beat, every word, every scream from the crowd. It washed over them, and they danced until their knees were weak and their feet were sore. Farkle spun Riley around too many times to count, the amount of space in the back of the theatre allowing them to let loose and be free.   

“This is gonna be my last song,” said the boy up on stage. The entire crowd booed, including Farkle and Riley. Despite not being aware of the artist before the concert, they had quickly fallen in love with his music and were thoroughly enjoying their night. “Sing along if you want. This one’s called Talk Me Down.” Soft sounds began to flow out of the speakers, and people all around the theatre pulled out their phones to use as flashlights, waving their arms in time to the music.

Pulling his bottom lip between his teeth, Farkle looked over to Riley, light eyes wide and wary. His gaze flickered across her face, taking in her pink pink lips, her long chocolate hair, her big brown eyes. She was too sweet, Riley, and Farkle’s smile when he was around her could not be stopped.

Suddenly, as if she felt his gaze upon her, Riley turned to look back, their eyes meeting as a blue spotlight swept over them. Its hue made Farkle brighter, for some reason, and Riley felt herself moving ever closer. She tangled her fingers in his, pulling him tight to her side and resting her head on his shoulder. Farkle gasped, his entire body freezing as Riley wrapped her free hand around his forearm. He could hear her giggle right by his ear as he let out a breath, relaxing into Riley’s touch. They swayed in time with the music as the song came to an end, the crowd roaring all around them. Riley cheered along with the other fans, never untangling herself from Farkle.

After the encore was over and most of the audience had left the theatre, Riley tugged on her and Farkle’s joined hands, pulling them outside and back into the cold winter air. Pushing through the sea of people congregating out on the sidewalk, Riley led Farkle to the end of the street, bouncing on her heels as they waited for the stoplight to change.

They spent the walk home in silence, swinging their hands between them and sneaking glances at each other. The orange city lights bathed them in a warm glow, and every block felt like it was out of a movie. They were walking through a space suspended in time: only them, the city, and the music they had just walked away from.

Eventually, the two reached Riley’s apartment, coming to a stop at her front steps.

“Thank you for tonight, Farkle,” Riley began, reaching for his free hand. “I wasn’t sure what to expect but…it was great.”

Farkle blushed under Riley’s gaze, smiling brightly as she squeezed his palm ever so slightly. “I’m just glad you enjoyed it,” he replied. “I-I was worried this night would fail horribly and-“

“Farkle!” she interrupted, giggling. “It’s you and me; even if the guy was absolutely terrible it would’ve still been a good night.” Riley bit her lip, grinning as the boy in front of her blushed even more. She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Farkle. Goodnight.” One last squeeze of their joined hands and Riley was walking away, skipping up her front steps and stepping through the door.

Farkle reached up towards his face with tentative fingers, as if a touch too harsh would erase Riley’s swift kiss.

“Goodnight, Riley,” he whispered, backing away and walking off into the city night once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! feel free to leave a comment or a kudos i love them and i love you :) also you can send me prompts on tumblr @rileysrobot ♥


End file.
